historischefanficfandomcom_de-20200213-history
“DISHONOURABLE“ UNEHRENHAFT
The Jade Empire Buch I "Love, Betrayal and Revenge" '"DISHONOURABLE" UNEHRENHAFT'' ''Wenn die Liebe über den Verstand siegt!'' ''Wer hat das Recht verdient ein Held zu sein?'' ''Jemand der nur des Kampfes wegen in den Krieg zieht?'' ''Jemand der nur zum Schwert greift damit sein Name die Jahrhunderte überdauert?'' ''Jemand der den Krieg nutzt um sich mit Ruhm zu schmücken?'' ''A'uf diese Fragen wird jeder seine eigenen Antworten haben oder nie welche finden. Doch ich schätze mich Glücklich, erleben zu dürfen, wie wahre Helden aus dem Schatten hervortraten. Als alles verloren schien, als die Welt um mich in Hoffnungslosigkeit und Chaos versank, behielten einige Wenige die Ruhe. Sie gaben die Hoffnung nicht auf und sicherten damit die Zukunft des Kaiserreiches. Ich möchte die Ereignisse dieser Tage nieder schreiben damit sie niemand vergisst. Ich möchte davon berichten wie ein Mann den großen Traum des Kaisers zunichte machte, wie acht mutige Kämpfer das Erbe des Kaisers und die Insignien der Macht vor den Händen der Feinde bewahrten. Es ist nicht die Fähigkeit zu kämpfen allein, die einen herausragenden Krieger ausmacht. Es ist auch sein Verstand und die richtige Einschätzung der Situation oder seines Gegners. In all den Jahren traf ich nur auf wenige, welche all diese Tribute in sich trugen und zu nutzen wussten. Fujio Okawa ---- center|550px Prolog; „'''E's begann im Jahr 1170 des 4. Zeitalters der alten Welt. Eine Periode des Friedens hatte ihr Ende gefunden. Nur weil ein Mann mehr seinen Gefühlen folgte als seinem Verstand. Die Vertrauten des Kaisers warnten ihn, doch schenkte er ihnen kein Gehör. So gestattete er seinem Sohn jene Frau, die bald eine Katastrophe auslösen sollte, zu dessen Frau zu nehmen. Der Shogun, dem man seine Braut geraubt hatte, nahm dies nicht hin. Er sah sich zurecht in seiner Ehre gekränkt und sann auf Rache. Der Shogun sammelte seine Verbündeten und zog mit einem gewaltigen Heer vor die Mauern der Kaiserstadt. Dies war der Beginn eines Krieges der sieben Jahre dauern sollte. Sieben Jahre hielten die Mauern der Kaiserstadt den Angriffen stand. Wogen um Wogen feindlicher Soldaten fielen vor ihr dem Pfeilhagel unserer Bogenschützen zum Opfer. So mancher Stein traf die Mauern doch vermochten sie, diese nicht zu zerbrechen. Dies trug da zu bei, dass der Kaiser seine Meinungen nicht änderte. Nach wie vor steht er zu seinem jüngsten und nun einzigen Sohn. Selbst das Opfer seines erstgeborenen Sohnes trägt nur dazu bei. Meine Bemühungen dem Kaiser vor einem tragischen Schicksal zu bewahren haben mich schon viel gekostet. Erst verlor ich meinen Posten als Hauptmann der Bogenschützen danach meinen Titel als kaiserlicher Berater. Nun darf ich mein Kampfgeschick nur noch dafür aufbringen, die Tochter des Kaisers zu beschützen. Irgend wie beruhigt mich das. Denn sollte ich mit meinen Vermutungen richtig liegen, wird sie die einzige Hoffnung sein, dass Blut des Kaisers und somit sein Reich zu bewahren.“'' Tomoyuki Tanaka am 1.07.1177 im 4. Zeitalter. D'er Leibwächter der Kaisertochter reinigte die Feder und schloss das Tintenfässchen. Der Kaiser hatte nach seiner Tochter verlangt und somit auch nach deren Leibwächtern. Tomoyuki legte seine leichte Rüstung an und schob die Schwerter in die Halterungen. Nun trat er aus seiner Kammer und suchte das Gemach der Kaisertochter auf. ---- Kapitel 1: '“Wir sind doch Freunde?“ T'omoyuki schritt neben der Kaisertochter die Treppe aus dem Palast hinunter. Hinter ihm die zweite Leibwache Yuji Shinoda. Die rechte Seite flankierten Miyuki Otonashi und Kiriko Chujo. Sie wurden genau wie er aus dem ersten Bogenschützen Kontingent abgezogen. Seit der Hochzeit seines jüngsten Sohnes hatte der Kaiser sich verändert. Dem erfahrenden Soldaten Tomoyuki viel es immer noch schwer diesen Tatbestand zu akzeptieren. Vor einer Woche starb der erstgeborene Sohn des Kaisers im Zuge des Krieges den der Jüngere herauf beschworen hatte. Die Kaisertochter stieg in die Sänfte und wurde den Rest des Weges getragen. Dieser Tag kam dem ehemaligen Hauptmann des ersten Bogenschützen Kontingents verdächtig anders vor. Die letzten sieben Jahre waren von den Wirren des Krieges geprägt. Jeden Tag halte der Lärm der Schlacht über die Mauern. Das Schreien von Verwundeten oder das Pfeifen der Pfeile. An diesem Tag aber war nichts der gleichen zu hören. Auf den Straßen tanzten und sprangen die Leute freudig umher. Selbst die Händler, die sich sonst nicht leiden konnten, tranken zusammen Reissschnaps oder Fruchtweine. Jeder andere hätte sich diesem Jubel und der Heiterkeit angeschlossen. Doch Tomoyuki konnte es nicht so recht glauben, dass ein siebenjähriger Krieg über Nacht so plötzlich endete. Zu viele Soldaten und Söldner hatten vor den Mauern ein grausames Ende gefunden. Kein Herrscher der Welt würde so eine Demütigung hin nehmen. Die Gruppe setzte ihren Weg zu den Stadttoren fort. Vorbei an immer mehr feiernden Menschen. Kaum zu glauben, sprach Tomoyuki in seinem Kopf zu sich, gestern noch verbittert und verstört, jetzt so als hätte es nie einen Krieg gegeben. Die Torflügel öffneten sich laut knarrend und die, von den unzähligen Angriffen, verwüsteten Felder wurden sichtbar. Dem Zug schlossen sich jetzt einige Samurai an. Unter diesen der jüngere und jetzt einzige Sohn des Kaisers. Der ehemalige Hauptmann musste sich zusammen reisen. Der Anblick des jungen Prinzen ließ in ihm Wut aufkommen. V'''om Feind war nichts mehr zu sehen außer die Stellen wo die Zelte gestanden hatten und die qualmenden Überreste der Feuerstellen. Auch die Binnenschiffe, mit denen die Söldner angereist waren, schienen abgelegt zu sein. Tomoyuki blickte immer wieder prüfend um sich. So wie auch die anderen Leibwachen der Kaisertochter. Er konnte es noch immer nicht glauben und wollte es auch nicht. Die vier Shogune mussten etwas geplant haben, dies war kein Rückzug. Doch würden der Kaiser und der junge Prinz es ihm wie immer nicht glauben. Die vereinte Gruppe kehrte wieder in die Stadt zurück. Am Palast löste sie sich auf. „Was meint ihr Herr Tanaka,“ fragte der junge Prinz vom Rücken seines Pferdes herab, „glaubt ihr nun an unsere Überlegenheit?“ „Nein, eure Hoheit,“ erwiderte Tomoyuki mit bestätigender Stimme, „ich glaube mehr an die Gerissenheit der Shogune!“ „Euch ist wirklich nicht zu helfen,“ lächelte der junge Prinz, „ihr seht den Sieg nicht auch wenn er vor euch stand.“ „Glaubt was ihr wollt eure Hoheit,“ bemerkte der ehemalige Hauptmann nachdenklich, „doch unterschätzt niemals euren Gegner.“ Der Tag neigte sich seinem Ende und als Tomoyuki gerade seine Kammer im Palast aufsuchen wollte, stieß er erneut auf den jungen Prinzen. „Warum seit ihr mir gegen über wie ein Fremder geworden?“ wollte der junge Prinz wissen, „wir haben früher Seite an Seite gekämpft, wir waren Freunde!“ „Ja das waren wir,“ bestätigte Tomoyuki und sah den Prinzen finster an, „ja das waren wir bis zu dem Tag an dem ihr Sie an den Hof brachtet.“ „Ja wir waren Freund bis zu dem Tage als ihr euer Land verraten habt,“ betonte der ehemalige Hauptmann mit noch finsterer Stimme, „der verbliebene Rest unserer Freundschaft starb vor acht Tagen, als euer Bruder das Schicksal ereilte was ihr zu verantworten habt.“ ''O'hne eine Antwort zu geben eilte der junge Prinz davon. Auch wenn es Tomoyuki missfiel, doch musste es gesagt werden. Die Konsequenzen waren ihm jetzt egal. Der Kaiser wusste es und der junge Prinz jetzt auch. Doch eine Sache passte nicht zu alle dem. Wieso ernannte der Kaiser ihn zum Leibwächter seiner Tochter? Ihm und drei anderen, den ebenfalls die Ehre entzogen worden war? Sie alle hatten zwei Dinge gemeinsam, das war Tomoyuki sofort aufgefallen. Sie alle stammten aus der gleichen Einheit und hatten alle die gleiche Meinung was eine bestimmte Entscheidung des Kaisers betraf. Doch warum holte der Herrscher gerade diese Leute an den Hof und machte sie zu den Leibwachen seiner Tochter? Um sie besser überwachen zu können? Um sie von der Öffentlichkeit fern zu halten? Um sie stärker an sich zu binden? Erst jetzt kam Tomoyuki ein Gedanke der gerade zu bizarr war, als ob er zutreffen konnte. Nach dem er sich hingelegt hatte, zog er die Decke hoch und versuchte zu schlafen. Doch der Gedanke ließ ihm keine Ruhe. Was wenn der Kaiser ihm doch ansatzweise glaubte? Wurde er deswegen der Tochter zum Schutz zugeteilt? Mühsam fand er schließlich den Schlaf. Im Traum erschien im eine Stimme, „es liegt an euch zu retten was nicht mehr gerettet werden kann.“ Während die Worte erklangen schrieb eine Feder sie mit roter Tinte in die Luft. Schweißgebadet wachte Tomoyuki auf und rieb sich die Augen. Was für ein komischer Traum, dachte er und legte sich wieder hin. Am Morgen hatte er den Traum fast wieder vergessen. Doch nur fast. Die Tage bei Hof waren öde und langweilig. Für einen ehemaligen Soldaten erst recht. Die Prinzessin blieb die meiste Zeit über im Palast oder besuchte den Tempel. Die Leibwachen begleiteten sie dabei. „Herr Tomoyuki Tanaka,“ sprach die Leibwächterin in blauen Gewändern, „darf ich euch um eure Meinung bitten?“ Tomoyuki nickte und hörte aufmerksam zu. Nach dem sie ihm von ihrem Traum erzählt hatte, legte der ehemalige Hauptmann die Stirn in Falten. „Den gleichen Traum hatte ich letzte Nacht auch,“ bemerkte er leise, „ich weiß noch nicht so recht, was er bedeuten mag, doch warnt er uns vor etwas.“ ''Kapitel 2: '''Brüder im Geiste A'm 8.07.1177 besuchte die Prinzessin ein Puppenspiel. Dies bot auch den Leibwachen etwas Abwechslung. Unter all dem Gerede der Leute hörte Tomoyuki etwas von einem Geschenk an den Kaiser. Zunächst dachte er an eine Schwangerschaft jener Frau die der Grund für den Krieg war. Jetzt hörte er noch genauer hin. Er schluckte und ballte die Fäuste. Irgend wie musste er sich entfernen um der Sache auf den Grund gehen zu können. Doch schon bald bot sich die gewünschte Gelegenheit. Ein Bote hatte die Prinzessin rufen lassen. Nach einer halben Stunde befanden sich alle auf dem großen Platz vor den Stadttoren. Einige Ochsen zogen ein hölzernes Ebenbild des Kaisers auf Rollen in die Stadt. Die Sache mit dem Geschenk schien zu stimmen. Doch was war mit den Spähern, die nicht zurück gekehrt waren? „Kommt es euch nicht komisch vor?“ fragte Tomoyuki den jungen Prinzen der neben ihm stand, „der Krieg endet überraschend und diese Statue aus Holz wird gefunden?“ „Warum fragt ihr mich nicht nach dem Ausbleiben der vier Späher?“ meinte der junge Prinz mit vorsichtiger Stimme, „auch ich bin jetzt nicht mehr sicher was ich von alle dem halten soll.“ „Wenn es nach mir ginge,“ flüsterte der junge Prinz kaum hörbar, „würde die Statue nicht in die Stadt geholt werden.“ „Etwas Verstand hab ihr doch noch,“ lächelte Tomoyuki und wurde sofort wieder ernst, „wenn ich euch einen Rat geben darf, seit heute Nacht wachsam und gebt euch nicht den Freuden hin.“ „Dieses mal scheinen wir Brüder im Geiste zu sein,“ erwiderte der junge Prinz leise und vorsichtig, „wenn ihr recht haben solltet, bitte ich euch um etwas.“ Tomoyuki runzelte die Stirn, „ihr bittet mich um etwas, wobei ihr es mir befehlen könntet!“ Jetzt schwieg der junge Prinz wieder. Als ob er überlegte was er bitten wollte. Vor dem Treppen des Palastes brach der junge Prinz sein Schweigen. „Sollte es heute Nacht zu kämpfen kommen,“ sprach er leise und fast schon traurig, „brauche ich eure Hilfe.“ „'''E'in Prinz bittet einen Mann um Hilfe, dem er zuvor die Ehre entzog!“ entgegnete Tomoyuki mit fragender Stimme, „so fern dies wirklich ein Bitte und kein Befehl ist, verlange ich etwas dafür.“ Der junge Prinz nickte bestätigend zu Tomoyuki Überraschung. „Herr Tomoyuki Tanaka, neben meinem Bruder zählt ihr zu den fähigsten Kämpfern dieser Stadt,“ sprach der junge Prinz mit entschlossener Stimme, „jener Samurai des Feindes, ihr wisst wen ich meine, wird meine Nichte holen wollen.“ „Ich alleine kann ihn nicht bezwingen,“ fuhr der junge Prinz fort, „dabei brauche ich eure Hilfe.“ „Wenn ihr meine Bedingung akzeptiert,“ meinte Tomoyuki und bot dem jungen Prinzen die rechte Hand an, „werden wir wieder Seite an Seite kämpfen.“ „Was würdet ihr verlangen?“ wollte der junge Prinz wissen, „verlangt ihr eure Ehre zurück?“ „Ich verlange nicht viel von euch,“ erwiderte Tomoyuki und lächelte freundschaftlich, „nur das deine Frau niemals die Kaiserin des Reiches wird.“ Der junge Prinz fasste sich ans Kinn. Innerlich war er hin und her gerissen. Sollte er die Bitte doch in einen Befehl umwandeln? Warum hatte nur sein Vater für die Liebe zu dieser Frau Verständnis? „Was hat sie euch getan?“ fragte der junge Prinz sauer, „sie ist jetzt eine von uns, sie ist eure Prinzessin!“ „Für mich ist sie eine Fremde,“ betonte der ehemalige Hauptmann finster, „eine Fremde die unserem Reich den Krieg brachte.“ „Wenn ihr meiner Bedingung nicht zustimmt müsst ihr dem Samurai alleine gegenüber treten,“ fuhr Tomoyuki fort, „solltet ihr es mir befehlen, so werde ich verweigern!“ „Ihr wisst welche Konsequenzen eine Befehlsverweigerung nach sich zieht!“ fauchte der junge Prinz zornig, „ihr werdet an der Stadtmauer baumeln!“'' „'''W'enn dem so ist, dann ist dem so,“ erwiderte Tomoyuki unbeeindruckt der Drohung, „lieber baumle ich an der Stadtmauer als einer Fremden, die uns viele Soldaten darunter auch euren Bruder gekostet hat, auf den Thron zu verhelfen.“ „Ich habe wohl keine andere Wahl,“ brummte der junge Prinz und beruhigte sich wieder, „ich stimme eurer Bedingung zu, damit meine Nichte und meine Frau überleben können.“ Mit einem Handzeichen winkte Tomoyuki den jungen Prinzen ihm zu folgen. In einem der Arbeitszimmer neben dem großen Saal stoppte der ehemalige Hauptmann. „Ich hasse diese Frau wegen all dem Leid was sie über uns brachte und noch bringen wird,“ betonte Tomoyuki mit bösartigem Ton, „doch hast du es immer noch nicht verstanden.“ „Ihr müsst euch vor den Augen des Feindes verbergen,“ erklärte der ehemalige Hauptmann nur fast freundschaftlich, „sobald ihr und ganz besonders sie wieder auf einem Thron sitzt, werden die Feinde euch finden.“ „Wieder wird es zu einem Krieg kommen,“ fuhr Tomoyuki fort, „wollt ihr das?“ Der junge Prinz sah auf den Boden und dachte nach. Er schwieg und ließ die Worte noch einmal in seinem Kopf Review passieren. Die Bilder des Krieges waren wieder da und auch der letzte Kampf seines Bruders. Tomoyuki Tanaka hatte recht. Wenn er mit seiner Frau ein ruhiges und friedliches Leben führen wollte, ging es nicht anders. „Ich glaube ich weiß jetzt warum euer Vater mich am Hofe haben wollte,“ meinte Tomoyuki nachdenklich, „damit ich die Tiefe hinter all den Wirren erkenne.“ „Kann ich das als ja betrachten?“ wollte der junge Prinz wissen. Tomoyuki Tanaka nickte, „jetzt ruht euch etwas aus und bleibt wachsam, wenn es soweit ist werde ich zu euch stoßen.“ Der ehemalige Hauptmann ließ den jungen Prinzen in dem Arbeitszimmer zurück und suchte seine Kammer auf.'' ''Kapitel 3: '''Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm D'er Kaiser ließ es sich nicht mehr nehmen, jetzt durch die hölzerne Statue bestätigt, rief er den siebenjährigen Krieg als beendet aus. Es folgte eine laute und langanhaltende Siegesfeier. Soldaten, Samurai und das einfache Folk gaben sich den Freunden des Lebens hin. Reissschnaps und Fruchtweine flossen in Strömen. Festliche Maler wurden gereicht, in allen Teilen der Stadt Gesungen und Getanzt. Die ganze Stadt schien zu feiern aus vier junge Menschen. Akane Kazama, Akiba Kyosuke, Io Shinoda und Yoshito Chujo hielten sich noch im Dojo im Kasernenkomplex der Stadt auf. Die vier waren nicht sonderlich an der Siegesfeier interessiert. Sie nutzen das Fest für sich aus um Dojo mal so richtig auf zu räumen. Die vier waren keine Soldaten und erst recht keine Samurai. Doch hatten sie als Angestellte des Dojos genauso gelernt die Kampfkünste zu meistern. Immer wenn es zeitlich möglich war, trugen sie unter einander kleine Kämpfe aus. Sie hatten die erlernten Fertigkeiten nie wirklich zur Verteidigung einsetzen müssen. Das sie es bald mussten, damit hätten sie nie gerechnet. „Die Leute sind außer Rand und Band,“ meinte Akiba leicht genervt von dem chaotischen Gesang der betrunkenen Leute auf den Straßen, „wir bekommen vor Mitternacht kein Auge zu.“ Yoshito trat noch einmal auf den Hof und prüfte das Tor. Es war richtig zu gemacht worden und abgeschlossen. Auf dem Weg löschte er die letzten Kerzen aus. Nur im Dojo brannten noch wenige Lichter. K'''urz vor Mitternacht wurde es langsam ruhiger und die Feierlichkeiten neigten sich dem Ende. Doch Akane kam etwas komisch vor. Es war der jungen Frau für einem Moment auf den anderen zu Ruhig geworden. Sie rief sich ein Sprichwort eines Samurai in Erinnerung. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. „Mir gefällt das irgend wie nicht,“ meinte Akane und sah ihre Freunde an. „Erst ist dir die Feierei zu laut,“ kicherte Io und grinste über das ganze Gesicht, „jetzt ist dir die Stadt zu leise.“ „Hört ihr das?“ fragte sie jetzt plötzlich besorgt, „hier stimmt doch was nicht!“ Jetzt schwiegen auch die anderen Drei. In der Tat, was sie hörten war beunruhigend. Waren das etwa Schreie von Menschen? Keine Freudenschreie sondern welche aus puren Entsetzen? Schritte waren jetzt zu hören, viele schnelle Schritte. Von einem Moment zum anderen wurden die Schritte deutlicher und die Schreie lauter. Die ersten Tongefäße waren zu hören wie sie auf dem Boden zerbrachen. Wieder laute und verzweifelte Schreie. Die vier falteten die Hände zu einem Gebet und sahen sich leise an. „Wenn wir uns jetzt zusammen reißen übersehen sie uns vielleicht“ flüsterte Io so leise wie nur möglich, „unser schwaches Licht ist auf der Straße nicht zu sehen.“ „Ja, hoffen wir das,“ erwiderte Yoshito mit ersten Tränen in den Augen, „was wenn sie doch das Tor aufbrechen und das Dojo überrennen?“ Draußen war die Panik und Angst der Menschen jetzt so deutlich als ob sie mitten drin waren. In der nähe schrien Männer vor Schmerzen und Frauen aus purer Angst. „Wenn sie uns doch finden sollten,“ flüsterte Io wieder so leise wie möglich, „setzte meinem Leben ein Ende, damit sie mich nicht Schänden können.“ „Soweit dürfen wir es nicht kommen lassen,“ meinte Yoshito mit ruhiger und entschlossener Stimme, „anders als die Menschen da draußen haben wir einen Vorteil.“ „Wir sind bei Kräften und nicht betrunken,“ meinte der junge Mann, „wir sind gute Kämpfer und wir kennen uns.“ „Du willst doch nicht etwa einen auf großen Helden machen,“ sprach Kyosuke nachdenklich, „wir können denen da draußen nicht helfen.“ Der lange und gequälte Schrei einer Frau untermalte den Satz des jungen Mannes. ''J'etzt mischte sich auch der Geruch von Feuer und Blut unter das laute Geschrei. Dazwischen immer wieder das wütende Gebrüll der Angreifer. „Die Feinde rechnen sicher nicht mit geordnetem Widerstand,“ meinte Akane und sah auf die Wand, die sich noch schützen zwischen ihnen und dem Grauen auf den Straßen befand, „wir müssen uns zu den Palastanlagen durchkämpfen und über den geheimen Ausgang die Stadt verlassen.“ „Ein Versuch ist es auf jeden Fall wert,“ gab Io zu und lächelte verschlagen, „dann erschlagen sie mich vielleicht an Stelle mich zu vergewaltigen.“ „Wir haben eine gute Chance zu entkommen,“ wiederholte Yoshito mit klarer Stimme, „die rechnen nicht mit vorbereitetem und koordinierten Widerstand.“ „Zumindest nicht bevor sie die Palastanlage erreicht haben,“ bemerkte Kyosuke mit sich zufrieden, „diese Zeit sollten wir auch nutzen.“ Draußen schien die Stadt nun völlig in Panik und Chaos zu versinken. „Was haben wir an Waffen im Dojo?“ fragte Io gefasst, „wir haben auf jeden Fall die Kendo Rüstungen und einige Bo.“ „Im Zimmer der Lehrer befinden sich noch einige Katana und Yari,“ erinnerte sich Yoshito und deutete auf die Tür. „Dann mal los,“ sprach Akane und legte sich im schwachen Kerzenlicht die Kendo Rüstung an, „bevor die uns bemerken.“ Auf den Straßen wüteten die Soldaten der Shogune. Nahezu ungehindert stürmten sie in die Stadt. Ihr Plan war aufgegangen. Widerstand gab es kaum und die wenigen angetrunkenen Soldaten wurden einfach niedergemetzelt. Auf ihrem Weg zur Palastanlage verschonten sie niemanden. Männer, Kinder, Alte und Schwache wurden mehr oder weniger brutal ermordet. Frauen und Mädchen vergewaltigt. Blut besudelte den Boden und die Wände. Häuser wurden in Brand gesteckt. Hinter den Söldnern rückten die Samurai ein. Sie hielten sich nicht mit der Zivilbevölkerung auf. Sie hielten zielstrebig auf die Palastanlage zu. '''''Epilog; D'er Kaiser blickte entsetzt auf die brennenden Häuser in den vorderen Stadtteilen. Die Palastwachen organisierten alle ihre Kräfte nahe der Brücke, welche die Palastanlage vom Rest der Stadt trennte und in den Palästen. Der Herrscher weinte und ballte die Fäuste. Die Schreie der Menschen halten zu ihm herüber. Angetrieben von dem wüsten Gebrüll der Söldner. Widerwillig trat er auf der Stelle und hasste sich dafür. Tomoyuki Tanaka hatte letztendlich recht gehabt. Es war ein großer Fehler gewesen, diese Frau am Hofe zu belassen. Sie hatte den siebenjährigen Krieg ausgelöst. Dieser forderte seinen erstgeborenen Sohn und jetzt die Stadt. Nun bezahlten jene die er zu Schützen geschworen hatte den Preis seiner Nachsicht. „Wollt ihr nicht eure Rüstung anlegen Herr?“ fragte ein Samurai der Palastwache, „Herr nur in eurem Edelgewand werdet ihr nicht lange überleben.“ „Innerlich bin ich bereits gestorben,“ sprach der Kaiser und zog sein Schwert aus der Scheide, „gebt dies meinem Sohn, er ist jetzt der Kaiser.“ Der Samurai nickte, nahm das Schert an sich und eilte davon. Der alte Kaiser trat nun die Treppe hinunter auf die brennenden Stadtteile zu. Der Geruch von verbranntem Holz und Stoff schlug im entgegen. Fassungslos sahen die Palastwachen zu wie der vom Schicksal heimgesuchte Herrscher der flüchtenden Menge entgegen lief. Der junge Kaiser tat nun das letzte was er tun konnte. Die Kaiserstadt war verloren doch konnte man vielen Menschen eine Flucht ermöglichen. Sofort ließ der junge Kaiser nach Tomoyuki Tanaka rufen. Nach dem dieser eingetroffen war, wandte sich der neue Herrscher an die Samurai. „Dieser Mann hat seine Ehre wieder und ist jetzt euer Hauptmann,“ sprach der junge Kaiser entschlossen, „ihr tut alles was er befielt!“ Die Samurai nickten bestätigend. „Ich weiß das die Ehre eure größte Tugend ist,“ begann der wieder ernannte Hauptmann, „doch heute müsst ihr sie vergessen, wenn ihr den heutigen Tag überleben wollt!“ „Jede Minute die ihr den Feind aufhalten könnt,“ fuhr Tomoyuki Tanaka fort, „ermöglicht mehr Menschen die Flucht!“ „'''D''ie Brücke ist unsere erste Kampflinie,“ stellte Tomoyuki klar, „sie lässt sich eine Zeitlang halten.“ „Erst wenn der Feind über seine eigenen Leichen klettern muss,“ beendete der Hauptmann seinen Befehl, „ziehen wir uns in den Palast zurück.“ Die Samurai bezogen in geschlossener Formation die vorgeschriebene Stellung. Die Bogenschützen positionierten sich auf der Treppe zum Palast. Miyuki Otonashi, Tomoyuki Tanaka und Yuji Shinoda organisierten die Flucht durch den geheimen Weg. Erst wenn die letzten Frauen und Kinder in Sicherheit waren, sollten sie zur Palastwache dazu stoßen. Der junge Kaiser sah jetzt die Chance seine Schuld, welche auf ihm lastete, zu begleichen. Gefasst und mutig hielt er die Stellung. Tomoyuki Tanaka erinnerte ihn jetzt an seinen älteren Bruder. Tomoyuki wartete seelenruhig bis die ersten Söldner in Reichweite kamen. Schweigend hob der Hauptmann sein Schwert und ein Pfeilhagel sauste auf die heran stürmenden Söldner. Etliche gingen sofort zu Boden. Minute um Minute forderten die Pfeile ihren Tribut unter den Feinden. Hastig befahl einer ihrer Hauptleute eine Schlachtreihe zu bilden. Dies verzögerte den Ansturm merklich. Tomoyukis Plan ging auf, er schaffte es das Vorrücken des Feindes zu verlangsamen. '''''Nachwort D'ie vier jungen Leute schlichen aus dem Hintereingang aus dem Dojo und rannten sofort zwischen den benachbarten Häusern entlang zu einer Steinplatte auf dem Boden. Die Wärme des Feuers, dass aus den Fenster loderte, zwang die Vier sich zu beeilen. Den Leichen in ihren Blutlachen schenkten sie keine Beachtung. Sie mussten so schnell wie möglich den Geheimgang öffnen und darin verschwinden. '''''Hauptrollen; Bild:Kiriko Chujo.JPG|Kiriko Chujo Bild:Miyuki Otonashi.JPG|Miyuki Otonashi Bild:Tomoyuki Tanaka.JPG|Tomoyuki Tanaka Bild:Yuji Shinoda.JPG|Yuji Shinoda Bild:Yoshito Chujo.JPG|Yoshito Chujo Bild:Akiba Kyosuke.JPG|Akiba Kyosuke Bild:Akane Kazama.JPG|Akane Kazama Bild:Io Shinoda.JPG|Io Shinoda.JPG Nebenrollen; Bild:17 Luftnomaden Fujio Okawa.JPG|Fujio Okawa.JPG Inventar; Soundtrack; Kategorie:Jadekaiser Kategorie:Chronik